Special CnR deaths
Along with the normal deaths in CnR, such a being shot to death, falling without a parachute, or being flashed to death, there are several ways to die on CnR that can't happen anywhere else (or if they can, they are usually CnR ripoffs). Checkpoints Deaths caused by entering a checkpoint are probably the most famous of the special CnR deaths, and most of them are based of old San Andreas myths. Bigfoot Bigfoot hides in his cave on Mount Chiliad. He has since been reported to be lurking around Flint County. The aliens Dangerous aliens lurk in the recesses of Area 69, and constantly use checkpoints to lure in unsuspecting adventurers. The fates of these lost people remains unknown, but mangled bodies have been found with extensive signs of anal probing. Elephants These lusty elephants lie in wait for their victims in Flint Range. When the victim is attacked he/she just can think about in one thing... the chunk of meat that the elephants have!. Ghosts In Bone County, near the dam, lies an ancient ghost town. Out of all the foolhardy adventurers who go there, only some return, bearing tales of large riches hidden in the graveyard, but some never return. Commands These deaths are caused by using a certain command. Although the commands should do something good, these are uncommon consequences. Fishing Along with skydiving, drugs, and other things, fishing can occasionally cause you to die. The sea monster (Nessie) Whilst fishing, you may chance upon a sea monster called "Nessie." She was long thought a myth. However, there have been eyewitness reports suggesting that people have seen a monster eat their friends. However, she may be bribed if you have enough fish to give her - where she will take the fish and leave you alive. Therefore, fishermen are advised to carry a few fish with them at all times. Mermaids Having been lonely at the bottom of the sea, the Mermaids of San Andreas have been seen luring adventurers into "surprise sex." Be cautious, as you may catch a mermaid, and you may find that their rape hurts quite a bit, and you may even find yourself without a pulse if you aren't in good health. Jellyfish Jellyfish will take away a small portion of your health if caught. It is advised you carry a small amount of drugs with you, or eat one of your fish (with /fisheat) if you are low on health whilst fishing. Crabs Crabs will take away a large portion of your health. Therefore, it is advised you carry a small amount of drugs with you, or eat one of your fish (with /fisheat) if you are low on health whilst fishing. Moving objects Coming into contact with the following moving objects will cause either death or infection. Jaws Jaws follows a series of routes in the water, over oceans and lakes. Jaws is in fact part of a family of several dozen man-eating sharks in fact... and they will kill you whether you are in a boat or not, so keep constant vigilance for them, especially in narrow channels where it is hard to dodge! Daisy the cow Daisy prowls the field of CrazyBob's Drug Farm, located south of San Fierro. Daisy is the leading cause of a horrible sensation that has been sweeping CnR nation - the Mad Cow Disease, which will likely cause you death if you are not able to make it to a car in time, or have no drugs. Therefore, it is recommended that you do not come in contact with her. Category:Game Help